


National CP Graphic

by Brunette123, Pikabitch



Category: One Piece
Genre: Animalistic, Fluff, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunette123/pseuds/Brunette123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikabitch/pseuds/Pikabitch
Summary: Lucci's mind starts wandering....





	National CP Graphic

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the ride

I was running towards the outskirts of the jungle. When I noticed a tall neck rising from the horizon. Another prey I thought just when I’d gotten hungry. When I crept closer I noticed the nose of the giraffe. It was something peculiar. A normal nose would be more rounded, but this nose, this nose was different. It was rectangular. I thought to myself immediately what a special giraffe, he must have a lot of friends! However to my surprise he was all alone. I turned my head to the other side and saw a herd of giraffes. He was secluded from the group. When I looked better at this giraffe, I noticed he was sulking. Like he was sad. I felt motherly feelings well up in my chest and decided to approach this specific giraffe. When I closed in on him he didn’t run away, even though I knew he noticed me. It looked like he wasn’t afraid to die. When I was close enough I tried to start a conversation. “Hey, you okay there bud?” “…” “I see you wandering all alone. You know it’s pretty dangerous out here” “Why do you think I am here? I WANNA DIE!!!” “Heyyy pfff dying is so overrated. Besides the only thing I’d get out of you are those juicy butt steaks…. Mmmmmh” I said licking my teeth. He gave me a blank stare in response. “What.” “I’m sorry, it’s just you know I’m a big handsome leopard and all and you, you I mean your nose” “YEAH I KNOW MY NOSE!!! Don’t you think I didn’t know. That’s why they kicked me out of the herd” I soon realised I said the wrong thing as he started to talk about his past. I didn’t mean to sound so rude, I understand he is sensitive about his nose and I shouldn’t have said it like that. “… and that’s when my parents decided to kick me out.” Oh shiet, I missed his background story. Gotta bluff my way through. “So your parents are like the boss of the herd?” “Yeah didn’t you listen to my whole story?” “O-of course I did, but I wanted to get back on that nose thing. I don’t think you’re an abomination, I think your nose is beautiful. Almost too beautiful to eat.” I saw a blush appear on his cheeks. “Hey you wanna be friends?” “Sure, but I never had friends before, so I may act like an asshole” “That’s okay. I am used to living with assholes.” A single tear travelled down his cheek. “Hey, there is a thing we leopards do when we befriend someone” “What is it?” “Bring your head down.” The giraffe bends down. When he got close enough I moved my face towards his. He had a shocked expression and his cheeks started to heat up, but he didn’t move. When our faces were inches apart, I stuck out my tongue and licked his cheek. “W-what?” “It’s a thing that bonds us together.” After noticing how embarrassed he looked, my mind caught up with things and I started to blush too.  
…  
“Lucci, are you picturing us as a wild life documentary? Again?” Kaku asked already knowing the answer. “Pfffff no. I don’t know what you’re talking about” Lucci said denying the obvious. “Suuuuuuuuuuuure, love muffin” Kaku said teasingly. “Love muffin?” “Yes, love muffin.” Kaku got up from the couch they were sitting on and walked over to the bed. In front of the bed he started to undress. Lucci remained seated and stared at Kaku’s butt. “Can you stop that and come to bed?” Kaku asked getting a bit embarrassed from the stare. “Sure, cuddle bug”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get when sisters write together. Sorry not sorry


End file.
